Revolutionary Bet
by Emily Rai
Summary: America's desperate, France and Britain have a deal and it is war so anything goes. Human names used. My first Hetalia fic so be kind and no I do not own it or anything like that. Sorry for any mistakes...


"So do you think you can help me out dude?" Alfred asked impatiently as he stared at Francis over the elaborately done dinner table.

"What would I get out of helping you in your little tiff with Britain? I cannot just bow to your every whim." Francis replied smirking as the other country stared dumbly across the table clearly not understanding what France was asking.

"Well you get to beat the living hell out of Britain and I guess I could give you a hamburger or something," Alfred said grinning brightly, hoping he wouldn't have to actually _share_ his hamburgers.

"Your slabs of grease you call food hold no interest to me."

"Well what do I have to do to get you to help me then? I can't take Britain's demands much longer dude." Alfred asked desperately, all he wanted to do was go home and hope Britain decided to shoot Francis and himself in the face.

"If you were to accompany me to bed tonight I would consider helping you in your quest to defeat Arthur." Fracis said winking at the American.

"So you want sex?" Alfred asked his eyes widening slightly at the request, it was the very last thing the young nation had expected.

"Yes."

"So if I have sex with you you'll help me kick Britain's ass?"

"If I find it satisfactory, yes." Francis agreed grinning at the horrified expression that graced Alfred's face at the thought that he might not get what he wanted.

"And this is the only way you'll help me?"

"But of course."

"Then I guess I have to do it if I want to win…can we just get it over with now?"

"Oh ho, little Alfred is eager to please!" Francis said standing fluidly and pulling Alfred through his home to the bedroom by his collar.

"What the fuck man I can walk!" Alfred yelled flailing wildly trying not to fall as Francis suddenly let go of him and began ripping their clothes off lying ruined on the floor.

"Oh ho such a dirty mouth, if you aren't careful mon cherri I might show you the proper way to clean it up!"

"What are you talking about Frenchie? I thought you wanted to fuck, now you want to clean?" Alfred said confusion clouding his eyes.

"Oh contraire I want to get dirty, now get on your knees and spread them like a good little country." Francis said stroking his cock lightly as he watched Alfred climb onto the bed and do as he was told. He quickly pulled out a bottle of lube climbing in bed behind Alfred, coating his fingers in the slippery substance before slipping one inside.

He gave Alfred no time to adjust to the intrusion loosening the muscle quickly and adding a second finger scissoring and reaching until he brushed Alfred's prostate eliciting a loud moan as he thrust a third finger in massaging the sensitive nub over and over again as he continued to stretch the muscle open withdrawing his fingers as Alfred began to thrust himself back, whimpering as all contact was cut off.

"Please," Alfred gasped desperately pushing back as Francis positioned his slick cock at his entrance.

"Patience mon cherri," Francis smirked pushing in slowly, holding Alfred's hips so he couldn't impale himself. After he was fully seated he pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside and slamming back in adjusting his angle so he hit Alfred's prostate on every inward thrust holding his hips tightly with one hand as the other snaked around and began stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts flicking his thumb over the tip every other upward stroke.

After only a few strokes Alfred came hard crying ot as his orgasm ripped through him. His arms collapsed as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm while Francis held up his hips pounding into him relentlessly hitting Alfred's abused prostate every time causing him to sob helplessly as Francis came coating his inner walls with the hot pearly streams and biting down on Alfred's shoulder hard to stifle a moan as he came.

Pulling out slowly Francis collapsed on his back next to Alfred panting hard. As his heart calmed to a normal pace he noticed soft snores coming from Alfred and carefully stood so he wouldn't wake him stepping, naked, into the hallway where Arthur was waiting a smirk plastered across his face having heard the whole ordeal.

"I suppose you were right he was desperate enough to do anything." Arthur said chuckling quietly.

"I believe it's time you paid your end of our little bet." Francis said looking at Arthur expectantly.

"Oh all right, once you've woken him bring him to your office and I'll give my surrender formally and we can take care of the other bit later." Arthur said having a sigh and pushing off the wall making his way to Francis' office to wait.


End file.
